


亲爱的，那不是爱情（番外二）有你相依【巍生】

by axl1199_Waltzingback



Category: ZYL48 - Fandom, 巍生, 朱一龙水仙, 沈巍 - Fandom, 罗浮生 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axl1199_Waltzingback/pseuds/axl1199_Waltzingback





	亲爱的，那不是爱情（番外二）有你相依【巍生】

“沈巍，我想回家。。。”

“好！我们。。。回家！”

再次回到久违的家，恍如隔世，沈巍紧紧的握着浮生剧烈颤抖的手，小心翼翼的靠近，从后面把他抱紧，轻声在耳边说，“浮生，别怕，你可以的。。。”

家里被打理的很好，没有一丝灰尘，罗浮生一点点走着，看着，抚摸着，他的眼神中有着黯黯的黑色，像是被什么无形的东西所束缚和困扰，沈巍凑过来，把下巴搭在他的肩膀上，悄声问：“在想什么？” 

浮生低声道：“过去的事。”

沈巍轻轻地笑：“那都过去了，还是陪我想想将来的事吧。” 

“嗯。”浮生小声应着，转过头看着他，两人目光对视片刻，小心地触吻了一下又分开，甜甜地微笑着，靠在一起。 “沈巍，我们回家了。。。”

回到家第一件事，两个人去了墓地，看着洪澜和许星程还有自己的墓碑，浮生没有哭，而是苦涩的笑着，他跪在地上，抚摸着每一个字，轻轻的说，“姐姐，我回来了，我回来履行我们的承诺，好好活下去。。。”

他们又一起去看了小夜的墓地，浮生对沈夜一直很愧疚，沈巍看着浮生跪在地上给小夜磕头，他没有阻止，他又何尝不想给浮生磕头，两个人都在以自己的方式寻求对方的原谅，前半生太痛苦，他们决定放开一切。

晚上，沈巍在做饭，浮生还是丢了。

沈巍在街上找了很久，也没有找到浮生。终于在学校的江边找到了浮生。沈巍疯狂的跑向浮生，紧紧的把他抱在怀里。

“浮生你怎么在这儿？你知不知道哥快急死了！” 

“对不起。。。” 

“好了好了，没事了，不要再离开我了。。。”

“对不起，我只是想。。。”

“不用解释，我都知道！”把浮生搂在怀中，沈巍清楚的感受着他的呼吸，他觉得很知足。这一次不会再弄丢对方了！

晚饭过后，沈巍刷完碗，回到房间，看到浮生早已睡熟。可是却睡的并不安心，眉头紧紧的皱着，脸色有些苍白，眼角挂着泪珠。。。

忘记从什么时候起，可爱的弟弟变得不快乐了，以前他最喜欢看浮生的睡颜，婴儿一样的皮肤，天使一样的面容。可是，自从自己犯下了错，浮生不笑了,不说话了，沈巍的心针扎一样的疼。

“沈巍。。。沈巍。。。”浮生终于在梦中叫沈巍的名字了。

“浮生不怕，我会一直陪着你！”沈巍紧握浮生的手，轻轻的吻上那略显苍白的嘴唇，轻轻的，轻轻的，眼泪滴落在浮生的脸颊。浮生，我爱你啊！

浮生一直不敢去琴房，他害怕那个地方，那是他罪恶和痛苦开始的地方。他把手指放在门把手上都感觉灼热。下一秒另一只手覆盖在他的手上，

“想弹一曲么？”

浮生一抖，最终还是下决心走了进去。两个人坐在琴凳上，四手联弹，就像他们小时候一样，不知不觉眼泪爬上了两个人的脸颊。“浮生，对不起！”

沈巍轻轻的拥住浮生，鼻尖轻轻碰触他的耳朵，呼出的热气吹向浮生耳中，他感到浮生在微微颤抖。 

浮生转过脸，主动的吻上沈巍，任他亲了一会儿，沈巍伸手扣住浮生的后脑，加深了吻。浮生的身体慢慢放松，自己也渐渐有了感觉。

一吻结束，两人难以启齿的地方早已难耐地鼓起来，沈巍微笑着，手抚了上去，“浮生，可以么？”得到浮生的默许，沈巍的手上下滑动，身下窸窸窣窣的声音，让浮生脸红心跳。

浮生闭上眼睛迎上来，双唇温暖柔软，沈巍觉得自己几乎是立刻就硬起来了。几秒钟后，浮生被困在钢琴和沈巍中间，大腿上硬邦邦地硌着某个烫热的东西。“放松一点，”沈巍喘着气说，“别怕。。。” 

很快，浮生痉挛着释放在沈巍手中，睁开迷离的眼，颤抖的睫毛下面，双眼被水浸透，涣散而潮湿，妩媚而顺从。 沈巍的手绕到后面，刚刚摸上令他朝思暮想的所在，几乎是立刻，沈巍被浮生掀翻在地上。 

“嘶！——”后背被撞疼了，沈巍坐在地上抬头看着浮生。 

浮生脸色潮红，可是却冒出冷汗。看了一眼沈巍仍然鼓胀着的地方，突然间，浮生起身夺门而去，甚至没有看沈巍一眼。 

浮生在跑出房门的下一秒就开始后悔，他竟然把勃起状态的沈巍一个人扔在房间，他害怕那个琴房，那些回忆如此痛苦。

浮生坐在地上瑟瑟发抖，他爱沈巍，可是他过不了那一关。轻微的脚步声慢慢接近，是熟悉的节奏。沈巍走过来，蹲跪在他面前，“浮生，回家吧。。。没关系，我可以等。。。”

跟自己的心上人睡在一间屋子里，沈巍觉得是一种酷刑。 他经常会膜拜般的用眼神勾勒浮生的睡颜，美好的唇形、长长的睫毛，轻微起伏的胸膛、髋骨到大腿；如果他背对着自己，自己的眼睛会一路扫过浮生柔韧的曲线，最后停在他的腰侧和臀部。 

沈巍觉得自己是个变态，这样看浮生简直像在视奸，感觉自己在犯罪，沈巍却沉溺其中无法自拔，直到自己呼吸急促，身体发生变化才调开目光，起身走向浴室。

有时这样看着浮生跟欲望无关，他仅仅为了告诉自己，浮生在自己身边，从中得到满足，让自己平静下来。

这晚，沈巍依然睡不着，侧身看着背对着自己的浮生。

“沈巍。。。你。。。睡了么？”

“没有，怎么？做梦睡不着么？”沈巍以为浮生又做噩梦了，用手安慰的拍了拍他的后背，“别怕，有我在。”

浮生滚烫的后背往后蹭了蹭，贴近沈巍，躲进沈巍的怀中，沈巍呼吸一窒，轻轻搂住身前的人，感觉浮生有些跟往常不一样。

浮生又往后靠了靠，整个身体贴在沈巍身上，臀部蹭着沈巍，沈巍搂着浮生的手没入浮生的睡衣，扫过可爱的肚脐，一路向上，停在胸前的一点，那小东西已经调皮的站立起来，硬硬的刺着沈巍的手指尖。

一只调皮的小手向后伸向沈巍的下身，挑逗着沈巍的神经。浮生觉得自己的臀部被硬邦邦的顶着，脸颊火烧一般，沈巍靠近浮生的耳朵，伸出舌尖挑逗着发烫的耳垂。闻着浮生好闻的洗发水味道，把浮生压得更紧，张口的时候声音哑哑的：“浮生，你知道你在点火么？” 

浮生转过身来，罪恶的小手没有离开，另一只手勾住沈巍的脖子就狠狠吻住。沈巍心中微叹一声，闭上眼睛，享受着浮生的主动。两个人呼吸不由粗重起来，沈巍低声问：“浮生，裤子湿了，要不要帮我脱？”

“要。”浮生低哑地说，起身跨坐在沈巍身上，凑过去和他紧紧贴在一起。 浮生身上已经出了薄薄一层细汗，他扶住小沈巍，迷离着眼睛准备坐下去，沈巍忙着阻止：“浮生！浮生你会疼的！唔。。。”

浮生用嘴堵住了沈巍的，狠心坐了下去。他承认他太饥渴了，他渴望沈巍，他想惩罚自己。浮生痛恨自己折磨了沈巍三年多，痛恨自己不愿意面对现实，痛恨自己软弱。

浮生的律动渐渐让不适消失，沈巍的手抚摸上浮生富有弹性的后腰，浮生享受的向后仰去，脖颈形成优美的弧线，看的沈巍更加难耐。汗水顺着浮生美丽的曲线滴落到沈巍身上，

“啊！～～～”浮生的呻吟让沈巍仿佛着了火，翻身把已经体力不支的浮生压在身下，用嘴唇亲吻浮生的耳朵，脖颈和腹肌，无关欲望，只是单纯的安抚。 

沈巍呢喃细语：“浮生。。。浮生。。。我真幸福。。浮生。。幸好。。。你在我身边。。。我爱你！”

“嗯。。。啊！。。。”

浮生开始发出小猫一般的呜咽声，沈巍知道，他触碰到了那一处，沈巍一边卖力的折磨那一点，一边握住浮生挺起的性器。 

浮生的呼吸猛然急促，伸手去够沈巍的手腕，却使不上一点力气，只能抓紧身侧的床单，手指发白。

高潮的到来使浮生的身体在沈巍眼中绷成了弓形，他紧闭双眼，双手紧紧攥着床单，腰线展示了完美的弧度。

沈巍趴在浮生身上，两人喘息着相同的频率，沈巍本想退出，却被浮生双腿缠住腰，渐渐的沈巍觉得自己在浮生体内又复苏了， 浮生低喘着伸出手，紧紧的搂住沈巍的后背，催促般地把他拉向自己：“别磨蹭。。。来上我。”

这一夜注定无眠。。。

他们互相影响，互相控制，互相占有。 

原来爱情这么美好。 

沈巍一早醒来，侧身手肘支起上半身，盯着浮生的睡容看了半天。凑过去亲了亲浮生的嘴唇，手放在他温暖的肌肤上，缓缓摩挲。浮生在睡梦中抗议的哼唧两声，沈巍怕吵醒他。轻轻地翻身下床，洗漱之后到厨房做早餐。 

大米下锅做成稀饭，煎蛋，培根，香肠，可口的小菜。。。沈巍的手艺即使是简单的早餐也会发挥的淋漓尽致。浮生站在厨房门口，看着沈巍忙碌的背影，笑吟吟的凑过去，双手从后面捂住沈巍的眼睛，“猜猜我是谁？”

沈巍停下手中的动作，没有动，也没有说话，下一秒浮生感到手心湿漉漉的，他哭了。。。

沈巍把浮生的手抓住放在唇边亲吻着，“你是我的宝贝。。。我的爱。。。”

是故事，就总会有结局，是哪支笔写下了那些惊心动魄的故事？又是哪支笔写下了主人公的传奇？不管怎样，命运，可以靠自己改变！


End file.
